


Like father, like daughter

by Caramel1307



Category: Barry Allen/Iris West - Fandom, CW the flash - Fandom, Iris West/Barry Allen - Fandom, The Flash, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types, westallen
Genre: F/M, Family, Future, Iris’ point of view, Kids, Love, Season 5 Prediction, Shock, daughter - Freeform, fed up cisco, he is tired of the suprises, mommy daddy baby, suprise, timetravel, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel1307/pseuds/Caramel1307
Summary: Just when team flash thaught they were done with all the drama for the day, little Nora shows up. How will team flash Take what she has to say ?...A/N: A little far fetched lighthearted drabble I couldn't help but write, because I don't do well with cliffhangers, and if ‘they’ wont tell me what happens next, i’ll come up with my own ideas





	Like father, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I wrote a little drabble/prediction ... its just my theory on how everything might play out next season. I wrote this very quickly after seeing the finale, so the grammer is extra bad, there is alot of unnecessary dialogue, and some over explaining, but I just wanted to put all my ideas to paper- hopefully you find it somewhat entertaining

Season 5 

Iris’ point of view :

.  
.  
.

Did she just say-...

“Future Daughter ? As in...”.

“Barry and Iris’ child?”

Wally and Caitlin question consecutively on behalf of the entire room.  
The stranger girls green eyes trail back to me, from Barry’s blank face.

“I-I get that it’s a lot to take in, and that you probably don’t believe me right now, but I need your help.” She admits desperately, but everyone ,including me, is staring at her like she has a third eye.

There was once a time when a stranger barging into our home claiming to be related to us , would have prompted us to call the authorities, or perhaps track the strangers guardians , on the assumption that this person was mentally unstable and had somehow gotten loose... but in the last three years I’ve learnt that (1) superpowers are real, (2) super villains are real, (3) aliens are soooo real, (4) talking gorillas are real... and finally, (5) time travel is real, and incredibly dangerous...

“W-we...” I find myself stuttering, as I look between Barry and the girl at the door.

“ I ... we don’t have a daughter...” I point out, because even though I could begin to believe that she was a time traveling visitor, Barry and I don’t have any kids to time travel, and scare us out of our minds on a bright Tuesday in May.

She opens her mouth to argue, but of course , Cisco speaks first , “Yeah- for all we know, you’re some crazed lunatic following us all around and stealing garments from our closets.” He argues, getting up from his seat and stalking towards the girl at the door.

Barry still hasn’t said a word.

Her face tints slightly red in frustration as she sighs and runs a hand through her short auburn locks. “Well seeing is believing I guess.” She mutters. She then lifts her hand and vibrates it in the air, at the same time, flecks of orange and purple lightning appear and disappear around her frame.

I think my heart stops then.

“Speedster!” Ralph exclaims, and Cisco takes a large and poorly calculated step backwards that results in him tripping over the rug and falling flat onto his but in front of Cecile and Jenna. Caitlin quickly helps him up as he tries to brush off his fall.

I look back at the girl as my heart hammers in my chest. Her eyes look to Barry, who has turned a ghostly pale color. She then looks back at me. 

I find myself taking a step back in fear . Who was this speedster ? And what did she want from us??

“Mom...” She draws out painfully, as if offended that I would back away from her. 

Something in me does clench as I see her bright green eyes glaze over with tears. Something maternal...

“L-look - I am your daughter , I swear. I ran here from the year 2039 to ...to fix s-something...” she says ominously, before continuing. “Please believe me- I’m not here to cause any harm, I-i just need your help.” She is desperate, that much we can all, hear. 

The room is dead silent. Not even Jenna makes a sound; probably because even the new born could sense that something weird is going on.

Never being the type to duck my head in the sand when spooked, I decide that I’m going to take a step forward.

The girl...Nora..., looks carefully at me, but I keep my resolve. I don’t think she has any intention of hurt im me...or anyone in here for that matter. That thaught alone gives me the confidence to take another step, and near her. I can sense Barry’s shift between me and the girl, asif afraid that I was approaching danger, but something in him has probably also made the conclusion, that this girl was relatively safe...

No one dares to make a sound or stop me, as I stop right in front of her, and reach my hand out to her face. She never breaks eye contact with me, and doesn’t move a muscle, asif she too is afraid that she might scare me off. She wanted me to trust her...

I rest my hand on her warm rosy cheek.

The second my skin touches hers, there is a spark. A spark I knew all too well. I’m suddenly hit with this sense of Deja’vu, where my brain can’t quite place the memory, but I know that she is familiar. This is what I felt, when I kissed Barry for the first time, and then a few months later , during a quiet moment between us, he explained that it may have been been because he had already kissed me prior to that, in another timeline. This is what I felt the evening I realized Barry was the flash... she is someone I know...or someone I will know...

Something clicks in that moment.

I believe her. I could see it, as she stared me in the face with the same green eyes I have lived the passed decade looking into...the same green eyes I fell in love with and married... Barry’s warm green eyes.

I feel my eyes glaze over, as it all dawns on me. 

This is my child. My Nora...

“Y-you look a lot like your grandmother... like Nora.” I think aloud, breaking the heavy silence in the room. With that single sentence, I had inadvertently decided what the room had to make of this newcomer ... we believed her.

I see her shoulders physically relax in relief, and a small smile forms on her face when she realizes what I’ve just said. “You always say that momma...it’s why you named me Nora in the first place.” 

My heart swells hearing her refer to me as ‘momma’...I had always promised that my kids would call me something other than the generic ‘mom’. I smile at her, but say nothing taking the moment to take in the familiarity of all of her features. She really inherited a lot from Barry, and his mom, but she definitely had my smile, and my height.

She is beautiful, and she is ours...

It takes me a moment, to realize that there is a loud crash right behind us, and another whole second to realize that this is because my husband has collapsed.

Nora, and I quickly turn, to look at the speedster who has landed on the wooden floor unconscious.

“Man down!” Ralph says, sounding like he has just woken from his own state of shock. 

“Figured he’d have that reaction- becoming a dad in a span of 5 seconds cant be good for the brain.” Cisco says, as he hands me a glass of liquid to splash over his face. As soon as I’ve thrown the water on him, he shoots up with a start, with wild sporadic eyes that land on me. “Hey” I say softly, and he relaxes, but then he looks at Nora again, who smiles and waves at him sheepishly, and he looks like he might black out a second time. “Okay-No,Barry.Breath.” I instruct and hold out my hand for him to grab. he warily takes it as He gets up, but doesn’t shif his gaze from our daughter, who looks mildly amused.

“Momma always said you scared easily.” She chuckles at him , and Barry slowly nods his head. “Yeah... I don’t do well with...surprises ...” he trails off. I rest my hand on his lower back as he gets his balance. He still stares at Nora like she’s grown a third head.

“Iris...” Barry breathes out in question, as he eventually breaks eye contact with his green eyed twin, and looks down at me in confusion. It’s clear that he is still trying to process all of this, as I was, but I could see that he is having a harder time with it. I on the other hand am her mother, and even without the speedforce sparks, and my familiarity with time travel memories, a mother knows her child... you can feel it, no matter the time nor the place. This little fiery haired, green doll-eyed little girl is my baby...

“She’s ours Barry... I don’t know how, but she’s telling the truth.” I assure him before looking back at Nora. She looks like she’s feeling a bit awkward under our gaze, but I just can’t help it. This is probably the craziest thing that’s happened to us in the past 4 years...

“N-Nora...” Wally pipes up unsurely breaking our mini moment as a family.

Nora turns to him , as he asks “,what are you doing here? Why did you come back here?” . This question inevitably starts the engine of the real conversation. 

What was our future child doing here?

“I-um...i ...I saved Dad...or Barry...I call him dad...” she rambles nervously.

I frown at her, and look at Barry who finally seems to have woken from his mini stroke...

“Y-you were the other speedster... you helped me destroy the satellite.” He accuses, to which, she nods her head slowly, looking somewhat guilty.

“Were you supposed to do that?” Cecile asks after an awkward moment of silence ...

Nora looks at her, then at me, and finally at Barry... “no.” She says under her breath and nervously rings her hands.

“Now we are getting somewhere with this story- go on mini flash.” Ralph says channeling his private investigator act.

Nora frowns at him...or scowls at him “I’m not a mini anything-...” she begins indignantly before shaking her head and turning her attention back to Barry and I “ that’s not the point. The point is,that In my timeline I grow up without a father,” did she just say what I think she said? Her full attention is on Barry now as she steps towards him “ I never got the chance to know you, because in my timeline, you saved everyone from Devoe, and from that satellite... but you die too... it was Devoes last blow- if he didn’t succeed, he calculated that there was no reality in which you saved the day and lived to tell the tale.”  
...  
Is she saying what I think she is saying?...

“You were supposed to die today dad, and I wasn’t going to let that happen.” She says affirmatively, asif she were trying to convince us all that she made the right call... but did she ?

The confused frown on Barry’s face depends as he looks at our daughter. I’m sure the look on my face mirrored his.

“You tampered with the timeline... oh my word, you messed with the timeline??.” Cisco asks in disbelief throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, before rattling off in Spanish in an angry tirade.

Nora glances over at him but quickly looks away guiltily. It’s like an ice bucket has been poured over the atmosphere in the room. Nora was not supposed to be here. Not now, not until she was born.

“Well, at least now we know you are totally Barry’s kid,” Wally says snidely, before taking a sip of his champagne.

I glare at him,as does dad, and he just shrugs “what? we were all thinking it.” He defends, and I just roll my eyes. The cheek of my brother is really annoying sometimes.

“Look - I know what I did... what I’m doing... had so many repercussions , and I’ve just learnt that the hard way.” She says looking at me now. 

“I wasn’t gong to come here. My goal was to help dad and go back home, but then...” she trails off not wanting to complete her sentence, but she needn’t have to because angry uncle Cisco,does it for her “Time space time continuum “, he says in a cynical sing-songy way. 

She bites her lip and lowers her head ,”Yeah that... look in my time, time travel is pretty common, and when properly planned, it can have no effect on the timeline...in some cases you can change things, and have minimal effect on the way the future plays out. I spent the past 7 years of my life planning this trip, and consulting with all the greatest minds known to the study of time travel, and we mapped out a plan for me to save Dad, without it changing the timeline for the worse in any way, or affecting the lives of people. I calculated the possible outcomes that would trigger change, and I thaught I was so careful to not step on any butterflies... but something went wrong... something didn’t go as planned.” She explains before pacing on the floor . She eventually settles to sit on the foot of the stairs in front of Barry and I.

“What’s changed ?” Cecile asks carefully, as she holds baby Jenna a little closer to her asif to protect her youngest child from our child’s revelation.

“I stepped on all the wrong butterflies... and now I’m stuck here too...” Nora admits defeatedly, leaving us all to look at each other in confusion.

Barry squeezes my side with the hand rested at my waist, and I look up at him meeting his worried gaze. ‘We have to help her’ he communicates just with that look, and I nod in understanding. 

Cisco stands up with a clap of his hands. “Okay- dear little Nora. I get that your world is turning upside down and all , and that we need to get fixing this- but, it’s been a long day. A baby was just born, we just raised one of our friends back to life, and we narrowly avoided the ,evidently annual, ‘worlds about to end’ threat- do you think we could make this a problem for tomorrow.” Cisco says with a rub of his head in frustration.

“Cisco.” Joe chastises in disbelief, and I glare at him too- our ‘say-it-like-it-is’ friend simply shrugs.

Nora just smiles a little before responding. “I guess it can wait till tomorrow...I am the one who time travelled to the past, technically I’ve got ample time.“ she jokes, and Cisco gestures at Nora asif to say “see. She agrees”. 

“Okay tomorrow then... but tomorrow you are giving us the whole truth young lady.” Ralph tries to reprimand her like she’s a child. which just makes Nora side eye him. Clearly her dislike for Ralph is something Barry passed on through his genes.

It’s awkward after that, and no one really knows what to say, seeing as we’ve decided that, the elephant in the room is a problem for the next day, but trust my little brother to find a way to ease the tension.

“Want some cake?” Wally he asks after a beat, gesturing to the coffee table full of snacks. 

Nora seems to settle back into her initial carefree demeanor, and doesn’t need to be asked twice as she confidently beeline for the table. As she walks past Barry and I, Barry rests his hand on her, stopping her her halfway -“you , me and Iris need to talk once this party is over okay.” He tells her as a matter of fact, and she visibly gulps seeing the serous face of her father. “Yes sir” She nods, before heading off. 

He sighs and I look up at him. “Speak, and the Devil shall appear.” I chuckle, and he frowns at my comment.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have spoken about having a child, and we wouldn’t be in this time traveling mess” I clarify, and he just shakes his head. “Yeah- just when we thaught our lives couldn’t get any crazier.” He comments and we both look over at our daughter who is smiling from ear to ear, as she talks animatedly to my father who still looks a little shaken By her presence in the room right now. I’m surprised he wasn’t the one to faint instead of Barry.

The next few minutes involve Ralph trying to coax Nora into telling him some secrets about the future and Cisco reprimanding them both, while Cecile walked upstairs with the baby to rest a bit.

Barry and I have resumed our previous seat on the couch by the window as we simply sat in silence with our eyes focused on the child in front of us. She was so care-free and light. She reminded me myself ... the girl who walked into danger knowingly for the sake of what she thaught was right.

She saved Barry... and although the responsible, future mother in me is telling me to try and somehow threaten to ground my twenty-something year old child for doing something so reckless, I could never be mad at her for that- a life without Barry. That doesn’t seem right in any way...

“There has to be a way to get her back home without having to let you die- we will find it.” I say to Barry , and he squeezes my hand.

And so it was decided. As soon as this party is over, Barry, Nora and I needed to talk, and we needed to fix this as soon as possible, before anything else changes.

“Wait ... I just thaught of something...” Caitlin suddenly pipes up. Everyone brings their attention to her. She looks at me and Barry and at Nora too...

“If Barry was supposed to die today in your timeline, and you still exist, then...” she trails off

“Iris ...you’re pregnant????” Wally asks dropping his glass of champagne completely...

...

Wait what?..

All my thaughts leave me in that moment, and I look at Nora with my heartbeat palpateating

She turns a little red and smiles a bit “Um...spoilers...” the green eyed girl says sheepishly, with her face pink, and her eyes on me.

This time my dad does faint... and Barry does too.


End file.
